Hidden Emotions, Angst Love
by Sorano101
Summary: As those long, weary years passed, Kouga completely forgot his promise to one little youkai. That is, until a certain someone arrives at his doorstep one night... AyamexKouga InuyashaxKagome Ch. 5 completed!
1. Ch 1: Remembrance

**Hidden Emotions, Angst Love**

A/N this is one of my first fan fictions, so yeah. Please R&R.

P.S. I do not own Kouga or Inuyasha.

Ch. 1: Remembrance & an Unexpected Visitor

"Damn!" shouted an outraged voice, "Gr… Muttface is gonna get it after letting Kagome almost get hurt by that bastard, Naraku!" Kouga, angry and green with envy, remembered the scene that happened the day before:

_"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha, as he watched horrified as the dastardly Naraku's slave, Kagura, sent Kagome off a cliff with the Dance of Wind Blades attack._

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed in terror, as she fell into the shadowy depths of the canyon below. Just as she was about to see the pearly white gates of heaven, Inuyasha streaked across the canyon floor, barely catching her._

"Gr… That Mutt is gonna pay for that…" he promised himself, slamming his fist into the cave wall, making it violently quiver, "I saw it all happen, so he can't deny it!" Sighing sadly in remorse, Kouga remembered how Kagome was ever so giving after that, tending to Inuyasha's pathetic wounds after defeating Kagura. "One day, Kagome," he vowed, chuckling in spite of himself, "You **will** become my mate… when you find out how much you love me and not that bastard, Inuyasha..."

Later that evening, as the wolf demon fell into a deep sleep, he dreamt about a young pup, a princess, who was being attacked by the Birds of Paradise. Kouga saw a younger brown wolf resembling himself, fighting away the pesky demons with ease. The young wolf gently lended a hand towards the little one, who was shivering in fright in a tree.

_"Don't be frightened young pup." he whispered softly, giving her an assuring smile, "The demons that attacked you have gone." The white wolf stared at him, hesitantly giving him her hand after a moment or two. Setting her lighting on the young wolf's back, the little one laid her small head against his back, eye lids slightly drooping._

_"You know what, I promise, that when you're old enough, we'll be wedded." he said looking up at her, out of the corner of his blue eyes. The little pup nodded sleepily, yawning before dozing off._

"Huh? What?" Kouga mumbled awakening from his dream. Suddenly, he jumped up, his nose twitching. "I smell a wolf demon's stench. It-its familiar, but who-"

"Hello Kouga, long time no see." said a calming voice, a figure in a long cloak approaching him from the darkness of outside, cutting him off.

"Who are you?" Kouga said in a warning tone, fists tightly clenched.

"Why Kouga, don't you recognize me?" the figure replied, pulling off her hood, revealing her all-too-familiar face.

"A-Ayame!"


	2. Ch 2: Youkai vs Youkai

Ch. 2: Youkai vs. Youkai

"Ayame! What in the hell are you doin' here?" Kouga shouted still in a surprised state.

"What do you think? Don't you remember?" Ayame replied in a soft tone, a near-pleading look in her eyes.

"Remember what?"

"Don't tell me you forgot the vow you made to me when I was a pup!" she said her voice louder, but her emerald eyes still pleading. At that, Kouga stopped arguing, suddenly knowing what that dream was about.

"That vow…" he whispered, looking at the ground.

"Yes that vow!" Ayame couldn't believe her ears. Kouga just stared blankly at her before chuckled, a wide smirk spreading across his face. "What's so funny Kouga?" she asked, a brow raised.

"Let me guess. The supposed "promise" I made to wed you?" Kouga chuckled. Ayame still didn't figure out why he was laughing, but nodded in agreement anyway. "Ha! Silly girl! I **only** said that to make you feel better!"

"Huh?" Ayame murmured, blinking in astonishment.

"Why look so surprised Ayame?" Kouga said, smirking again, "I already **have **a woman, and her name is Kagome."

"What! So what you're trying to tell me is that you _lied _to me? You **lied**?"

"Well duh. Since I met Kagome, I am already taken."

Blinking, Ayame turned around, her back facing Kouga, tears started running slowly down her face; shoulders shuddering. Kouga's smirk disappeared when he saw her tears. Walking forward hesitantly, he was about to say something in regret to what he said before, when Ayame spun around, tears still spilling from her emerald green eyes. "I can't believe that your so-called promise kept me hopeful all of these years!" she shouted angrily, despite her sadness, running out of the cave.

Kouga did nothing to regret what he had done after Ayame ran away. "Huh! Ayame's stupid for even believing that trash!" he smirked, chuckling once more. But, Kouga did feel a slight hint of guilt and pity for the girl.

A/N I know these are short chapters but they will get longer, for Kouga and/or Ayame will have more to say and do.


	3. Ch 3: Damsel in Distress

A/N Ayame will not appear for a chapter or two, so be patient.

Ch. 3: "Damsel in Distress"

As the sun rose at the break of dawn, a whirlwind traveled abnormally through dense Inuyasha's Forest. Kouga, still reliving the guilt from the night before when Ayame showed up unexpected, triggered his thoughts to a familiar scent instead; Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Sit, boy!" shouted the young miko's voice in the distance. Kouga skidded to a stop, recognizing her voice all-too-well, but could not decipher on what they were saying.

"Kagome?" he called out, in spite of him being a ways away, "Damn… That Mutt Inuyasha must've done something to hurt her! I'm coming Kagome!"

Apparently, Kagome was in no dire danger at all, expect for being entirely disgusted because of the hanyou. "Inuyasha! You pervert!" Kagome shouted yet again, "Sit, sit, sit boy!"

"Ow, ow, ow! Shut up Kagome! I didn't know you were in the hot springs! Please, I beg of you, have mercy!" shouted Inuyasha, pleading for Kagome to stop saying "sit".

"You should have thought of that, before you spied on me while I was **undressed** and **bathing**!" she yelled, outraged, "You're worse than Miroku!"

"Am not!"

"Are too, you… you Peeping Tom, you!"

Kouga silently traced where Kagome and the half-demon were located, by both of their angry and pleading voices. "Gr… If he hurt Kagome…" he growled, seeing them finally. From not being able to hear correctly, Kouga now saw what the conversation was really about, making him blink in utter disbelief and confusion.

"Kagome! I said I'm sorry, already! Ouch!" the hanyou shouted in distress, literally getting on his hands and knees, begging.

"That still doesn't make up for what you did." Kagome said grabbing her bike and overly-stuffed backpack, and riding off, not caring if Inuyasha followed or not.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha growled in his warning tone, "You get back here!"

"Sit, boy!" Kagome shouted again not looking back, but shouting another "sit" command when Inuyasha argued.

Kouga was still trying to figure out what was going on, when an unlikely thought hit him. "Kagome's losing interest in Inuyasha! After they separate finally, Kagome will finally know her true destiny; to be with me!" he whispered, a wide, devious grin growing widely across his face.

A/N sigh Kouga is a hopeless romantic, I tell ya'. giggle There'll be lots more to come folks.


	4. Ch 4: The Horrible Truth

Ch. 4: The Horrible Truth

Over the next rising and fallings of the sun, Kouga, watched over the couple anxiously, waiting for the perfect moment to go and "claim what's his". But, what he did not know was that he was **also** being followed; by a pair of emerald green eyes.

To Kouga's greatest fear was that, Kagome and Inuyasha forgave each other, and acted like nothing ever happened between the two of them. He was confused on what really was happening.

"This isn't right!" Kouga snarled, slamming his fist into his other palm, "What aren't they separating?" Bewildered and frustrated, the Youkai jumped silently onto a tree branch nearby, yawning, slowly closing his blue eyes, falling fast asleep in the large pine.

Bump… Bump… Bump… Kouga awoke with a start, still half asleep, not really noticing how the rumbling awoke him until he was bumped out of the tree, landing hard on his tailbone. Slowly rubbing his behind, he had not remembered he was spying on a certain miko and hanyou…

"Kouga?" exclaimed the soft, yet startled voice of a young woman.

"Kouga! Why I outta…" grumbled a rough voice of a half-demon, moving closer to his rival, his Tetsusaiga unsheathed, ready to kill.

"Inuyasha! This is hardly the time!"

"Inuyasha? Oi, Kagome!" Kouga yelled out loud, suddenly remembering why he was there, "Kagome, did the Mutt hurt you?"

"Eh? No…" she started but was cut off by more rumbling in the earth, "Is this an earthquake? No… wait… Inuyasha I sense a jewel shard!"

"A jewel shard, eh?" Inuyasha replied, "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that the jewel shard is held by **that** demon." The hanyou pointed to a large spider demon, no visible as it came out of hiding.

"It must want the jewel shards!" said the young miko, her hand, tightly gripping the glass bottle of jewel shards hung her neck, as if she were protecting them.

"Don't worry Kagome!" Kouga said reassuringly, jumping in front of her, "I'll protect you."

"The only thing you're gonna be protecting is your hide, once I'm done with it." Inuyasha growled, cracking his knuckles, flashing Kouga his claws.

"Yeah right Dog-breath. Kagome's **my** woman!"

Kagome just stared at them both, blinking. "You guys! Has it ever occurred to you two that there's a humungous demon that has a jewel shard?"

"You're right, Kagome." Inuyasha agreed, his back to Kouga, bearing a smug little smirk, "I'll take care of this trash later... Now die, demon!" The half-demon stuck at the giant spider, making it scream bloody murder, before it struck at Inuyasha. Missing, Inuyasha shouted, "Wind Scar!" her sword producing a massive wave of energy, as he swung at the spider demon with the Tetsusaiga. "Wha-? Where'd it go?" Inuyasha stuttered, when the demon just disappeared before the Wind Scar hit.

"Inuyasha, look up! It's literally on top of you!" shouted Kagome, pointing to an ominous object blocking out the sun. Before he had time to react, Kouga ran, jumped, and trusted his legs into its "gut", hurling it into the dirt. The demon laid there motionless. "That was **too** easy…" Kagome murmured, eyeing the spider carefully. And she was right… The demon took advantage of them when Inuyasha and Kouga had their guard down.

"Ah!" shouted both Inuyasha and Kouga in unison as they were both stabbed by the claws on two of its eight hairy legs.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome, watching in horror from the safety of the sidelines.

"That damn demon gonna get it now…" the hanyou muttered, grimacing when he stood up, with the help of his Tetsusaiga.

"Don't bother Mutt-face…" growled the wolf, also getting up slowly and painfully.

Kagome started running over, her expression worried and scared. "Inuyasha!" she yelled, yet again. The spider demon heard her cry and started making its way silently over to the unaware teenager.

"Kagome!" shouted them both.

"Get the hell out of here!" shouted Inuyasha, but it was too late, the giant demon was now literally on top of her. Screaming, the young miko was too late to grasp a bow and arrow, and was whacked to the ground by its front leg. Kagome didn't move until after a few long moments, when the spider's fangs were hovering over her, dripping a deadly poison.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed, as it was about to strike.

"No, Kagome!" yelled the hanyou suddenly finding the speed to save her by blocking the bite with his Tetsusaiga. "Kagome! Get out of here!"

Nodding, Kagome ran away to safety. That's when Kouga took action. "You hurt Kagome! No you're going to pay!" he hollered, as he struck at the demon, punching it constantly.

"Kouga, damn it!" growled Inuyasha, "Get out of the way!" At that, Inuyasha sent another Wind Scar at the giant demon, Kouga just barely getting away. The demon screeched before it was hit, blasting it into hundreds of pieces. Smirking, Inuyasha fell down to his knees, cringing.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome said kneeling down beside him.

"Yeah fine. You?" he asked looking at her, head to toe.

"Just a few bruises is all…" she murmured, a slight blush came to her cheeks, "Here let me check out that wound of yours…"

Kouga just watched all of this, confused and kind of heartbroken. "This isn't right…" he thought, "Why is **my** woman tending to **his** wounds?" Then it hit him; he was living on false hope all this time. "Why?" he asked himself, as he bounded off into the forest, before Inuyasha and Kagome knew he was gone.

A/N this chapter was a lot better length. And now here comes Ayame and Kouga's moments…


	5. Ch 5: Regrets

A/N thanks for the review Kaylee and Squirrel Legs. Anyway for an outlook on my personal life, I have a little bro that just turned 4, and his name is Antone. He is a total pain, but you gotta love 'em right? Anyway sometimes I will post jokes about different things, and so here's the Joke of the Day the answer will be posted at the end of the chapter:

Q: Why did Aerosmith write the song, "Dude looks like a Lady"?

Anyway on with the chapter!

**Ch. 5: Regrets**

"Damn it!" growled the heartbroken Youkai, slamming one of his fists into the ground, the other grasping the deep gash on his side, "All this time, living on false hope! How stupid am I?"

"Pretty stupid if you ask me…" replied a familiar voice, "But then again I was foolish enough to fall for your cocky attitude." At that, Ayame jumped down from her hiding place on a nearby tree branch, her expression less than happy, not even a bit worried about him getting hurt and all.

'_Has she been listening this whole time?_' he thought, hoping she was happier than she looked.

"Ayame?" Kouga began, trying to find the right words to say, "I'm, uh, sorry about what I said before, and…"

"Save it for someone who cares!" she snapped her tone of voice angry and irritable.

"Ayame!" the wolf said, surprised about her attitude towards him, "What's your problem?"

"Problem? What problem? I only realized that you won't ever love me or keep to your promises!"

"Why did you come here than if I treated you **that** badly?"

"Look, the only reason I came back, is to tell you that…" the demon than turned her back to Kouga, trying to hide her tears, "I-I'm going back to the mountains… As if you'd care anyway." Although Ayame's anger was great, it was still hard for her to say goodbye.

"What! Why?"

"Because, that is my home, and nobody would even care if I left…"

"… I would…" Kouga whispered, looking at her sincerely. Sighing, Ayame forgot what she was going to say, but instead studied the male Youkai's wound.

"I honestly doubt that. Anyway, let me take a look at your wounds…" she spoke as she neared the gash at his side.

"I'm fine," Kouga barked, inching away from her.

"**No** you're **not**, Kouga!" Ayame shouted, with a hint of worry in her tone of voice. The demon girl stared daggers straight at the young wolf. Sighing Kouga finally gave in, letting her treat his wound. "This is pretty bad. What **were** you doing?" she asked curiously, after a moment of silence, still inspecting it.

"Fighting a demon, but of course, **I** defeated it!" he lied, his cockiness getting in the way of the truth.

"Hold still!" Ayame ordered, Kouga instantly stopped talking about the fight. The girl then started a small bonfire, placing a clay bowl of water over it. Taking out a small pouch of powder, the Youkai dumped a small amount of it into the bowl, while the water started to boil.

"What is that?" Kouga asked his curiosity got the best of him.

"Crushed calendula flowers." she replied, waiting for the pasty liquid to finish boiling.

'_Why is she doing this? Kagome never healed me like Ayame's doing… In fact she never really seemed to care, even when she's in the best of moods. But, although Ayame's angry, she's still tending to me. Why?_' Kouga thought yet again, deep in thought, until Ayame spread the steaming hot mixture on his wound. Grimacing, he did not complain, even though it stung horribly. While the female Youkai bandaged the wolf boy's gash, he suddenly felt a strong pang of guilt sweep over him. Feeling the shame of standing Ayame up like that for all those years, it made him pity the girl.

"I'm finished!" Ayame called out, snapping Kouga out of his guilt trip.

"Oh, uh… Thanks… Ayame..." he said softly, standing up slowly, still feeling the pain in his side.

"No problem." she casually replied, placing her hands behind her back, clearing her throat before speaking again, "I-I should be leaving then…" Ayame deliberately turned around, heading in the opposite direction.

"Wait." Kouga called out after her, hesitantly, "I would like you to stay."

Turning her head around, she revealed a bright smile. "Really?"

"Well, yeah… I need you so you can make sure my wound will heal as soon as possible!" he said quickly, not wanting to say what the other reason was.

"Oh." she responded, her smile quickly fading, "Alright then I'll stay…"

'_That might've not been the best decision, risking exposing my newly found secret… That I regret everything I had said_, _including that I gave off the feeling that she wasn't wanted…_'

A/N here's the answer to the riddle at the top of the page:

A: Because of Michael Jackson's freaky similarity to a woman!

Alright, anyway, that was of course one of my longer chapters so far… Please R&R!


End file.
